


The Old Manor

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Hermione/Rabastan rarepair_shorts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gets permission to explore an old manor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

  
**Title:** The Old Manor

  
**Pairing:** Hermione/Rabastan Lestrange 

  
**Prompt:** haunted mansion

  
**Word Count:** 407

  
**Rating:** M15

  
**Warnings:** allusions to violence

  
**Summary:** Hermione gets permission to explore an old manor

  
**Author's notes:** Not beta'd, but checked several times.

 

Hermione could not believe that they had been granted permission to explore Richardson Manor. The old manor house had been magically sealed from the wider wizarding population due to the amount of disappearances that occurred.

  
The story goes that one of the daughters of the family had had a child out of wedlock and was forced into silence about the father’s identity, but she had left clues in the child’s room as well as her own. The only problem was that no one could find the rooms. The rumour was that the only people, who had found them, were the ones which had disappeared. There was no evidence of foul play, and the only thing out of place was the brown stain near the main door which got darker every time someone disappeared.

  
Rabastan and Rodolphus had insisted on accompanying her there so they could protect her if necessary. She had tried telling them that she would be fine without them, but they acted as if they had not heard her at all.

  
Standing outside the old manor, they could tell that it had been deserted since the last occupant died over a century ago. The Ministry had tried to get a permanent employee, or house elf to attend the up keep of the house, but many had left the position within the first month, and some had even disappeared themselves.

  
It was only now Hermione saw the place that she realised why people did not want to go anywhere near it, let alone inside it. The dilapidated manor had an eerie look about it, like the old mansions in muggle horror movies.

  
Sensing Hermione’s discomfort, Rabastan asked, “Are you okay love?”

  
“I’m fine. It just looks...evil. Like the house has its own aura. It’s telling me to stay away, but is also drawing me in.”

  
Rabastan and Rodolphus shared a look. They were both thinking that it would be a bad idea if they entered the house as they thought that Hermione would certainly find the secret rooms which had been hidden away.

  
“I think that we should go back. Something is telling me that if I go in there I will never come back out.” Hermione said turning to her lovers. “Please take me away from here. I will tell my boss that I couldn’t do it.”

  
Looking relieved the brother’s acquiesced her request, and took her back to the safety of their own manor.

  
  


  



End file.
